Streaming media sent over various computer networks is becoming increasingly popular. Maintaining such streaming is becoming a problem for the organizations providing and maintaining such networks. Streaming media has become an important element of the “Internet” experience through the significant availability of content from sites like YouTube™, Netflix™ and many others. Streaming media content imposes a significant load for the organizations that provide the networks for such content to be delivered. The companies that provide the networks, and also the content producers and distributors are limited in their ability to gauge the satisfaction of the end user. This based in part, not only on the condition of the network, but the wide variety of different devices that can be used to access streaming media via a network.